


Three Destinations to Find You

by Namdongsaeng



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute love notes, M/M, Nerd Mingyu, Popular Woozi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namdongsaeng/pseuds/Namdongsaeng
Summary: Mingyu has written notes for Jihoon every day since Sophomore yearNow, it's near the end of Senior yearNearing the Senior prom.





	Three Destinations to Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Over one part story? Whoa man.
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm just lazy)

Kim Mingyu had always been the one to write cheesy poems. He loved the smile of the significant other as they read the note with a loving tone. He loved how once they finished reading it, they would hug him and tell him how cute it was. He loved how anyone melted at the poems. All except for the Aegyo king, Lee Jihoon. Jihoon had to be the most uncaring person that Mingyu had ever seen when it came to love notes. He'd put them in the short male's locker on multiple occasions, only for him to not even bother to read them. They were Seniors, and he'd tried since Sophomore year to win the male's heart. Win it through the art of a cheesy love note with cute poetry. Was Mingyu doing something wrong?

  
He didn't think he was, but he might be. Maybe Jihoon didn't like the lovey-dovey style of Mingyu's poetry and cute confessions. At least he kept them anonymous so that Jihoon wouldn't know it was the tall male giving the notes to him. That would be embarrassing for the younger male. To have your crush know you give them notes every day, to try and brighten their day? When they don't even really know you?  
Jihoon had a different story. Every day, he'd open his locker to another heart shaped note. He'd smile at it, put it in the front of his home binder, and get his things. Once he got to homeroom, he'd open it and read it. His friend, Soonyoung, had seen some of the notes each day, and cooed at them all. He'd mock about how Jihoon had a secret admirer, and refer to that person as a female. Jihoon refused to believe that this person was female, being as he was gay. He just never told anyone, spare his best friend Jeonghan. Today, he had gotten yet another note. He put it in his pastel pink binder, taking his things and running up to Jeonghan, so they could go to homeroom.

  
He was surprised when he opened it, and there was barely anything written on the note. He opened his brown eyes wider, starting to read the note.

  
_'Lee Jihoon_   
_You know nothing of my identity,_   
_And that needs to change._   
_Since Senior prom is coming up,_   
_I thought I'd ask you._   
_There will be a note waiting in your locker at the end of the day,_   
_Giving instructions on where to meet me._   
_Follow them carefully,_   
_and you'll get to see if just maybe,_   
_you take an interest in me?_   
_~K.M.G'_

  
The note had been written in beautiful cursive. Giving a soft smile at it, he tapped Jeonghan's shoulder, causing him to turn. Jihoon pushed the note to his face, smiling brightly. Jeonghan smirked at him, eyes scrolling over the note. "How great! Maybe it's a big guy? It has to be someone sweet, and sensitive. Like a puppy in love." Jeonghan said, putting a hand on his chin to think. He could only know one person with those initials, and that state of mind. He gasped happily. "Mingyu!" He squealed, hugging Jihoon before the bell rang, signalling that they had to leave.

  
Before the short male could ask what that was for, Jeonghan was running down the halls to his first class of the day.

  
By the end of the day, Jihoon was jittery and excited. He wanted to meet this mystery person, who had won his heart over cute love notes and just cute notes in general. Running out of last period homeroom, he got to his locker, opening it quickly. A note slipped out, to which he took it quickly. It was telling him to go to the music room on the second floor. Grabbing all his stuff, he quickly packed up and ran to the music room. Taking the golden handle of the door, he opened the door slowly, a flood of rose petals flying at him. There was a few presents in the room, all directed to Lee Jihoon himself. Whoever this was, they had to be really sweet to do this for him. Seeing another note on the white piano, the small male walked over to it. He picked it up, skimming over it. Now, he was directed to go to the third floor practice room for dancers. Well, this was going to take a while, wasn't it?


End file.
